Les 8 signes d'alarme
by antinea2
Summary: Traduction et adaptation de "The 8 Warning Signs of a Dysfunctionnal Partner" de Klee. Harry s'interroge sur sa relation avec Draco.


Les 8 signes d'alarme d'une relation dysfonctionnelle.

Notre histoire commence un beau jour à Londres. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, de mignons petits enfants courent le long des rues jouant avec des bouts de verre cassés et Draco Malfoy s'amusait à entretenir sa toute nouvelle obsession : les chaussettes. Merci de bien vouloir ne pas poser de question. Harry Potter était confortablement allongé sur le canapé de leur appartement commun, zappant sur les milles et une chaines de la télé moldue. Télé qu'Harry avait réclamé pendant près d'un mois jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique et l'achète lui-même. Lui, Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu, n'avait pas besoin de la permission de Draco Malfoy, le Dragon, le Prince de glace et tous ces mignons petits surnoms que les auteurs de fic donnaient au Serpentard.

Et on en était arrivé en ce jour où Harry avait interrompu son incessant zapping alors que l'émission de Jean-Luc Delarue commençait. Les curieux yeux verts lisaient la bannière déroulante sur l'écran, bannière qui avait réussi à capter son attention.

Les huit signes d'alarmes d'une relation dysfonctionnelle.

La télécommande tomba de ses doigts sur le canapé à côté de lui. Sa chevelure en bataille se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Draco, qui était assis à la table de leur cuisine contemplant sa chaussette à 1078 livre qui habillé son pied de manière charmante. Draco souriait alors qu'il remuait les orteils dans la laine si dosse.

Harry se retourna vers la télé avec un petit sourire amusé.

Il ignore sa famille.

Bien, Harry pensa, c'est un peu vrai. Draco ne parlait jamais à sa famille ou à propos de sa famille.

Peu importe le fait que ladite famille se résumait à un psychotique (lui dirait qu'il est légèrement perturbé), assistant, larbin, lécheur de pompe de sorcier noir, et multimillionnaire père pour ne pas le nommer « _oughh _» Lucius « _oughh_ » Malfoy, lequel aimerait sans doute étriper ledit Harry Potter.

Harry posa sa tête dans le creux de son bras et regarda la suite.

Il est lunatique.

Harry ricana.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » La voix agacée de Draco s'éleva jusqu'à lui et Harry arrêta son ricanement.

« Rien », répondit-il calmement.

« Tu es un menteur merdique, tu sais » constata Draco.

« Quel langage pour un Malfoy » s'étouffa Harry bruyamment.

« Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton langage, Harry ».

Notre héros aux yeux verts s'agrandirent suggestive ment et il était prêt à demander « Où ? » quand un flash sur l'écran le fit taire.

Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Il se redressa, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce. Qui espionnait sa vie ? Derrière lui il entendit un bruissement et quelques cliquettements.

Il agit souvent de manière irrationnelle.

Curieux, Harry jeta un coup d'œil… fronça les sourcils.. cligna des yeux…

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! »

Draco releva la tête, le bout de son pinceau passant sur un ongle parfaitement manucuré : « Quoi ? La couleur ne va pas ? ».

Harry pris une longue et lente inspiration : « Draco ».

« Harry »

« Tu te peints les ongles en ROSE »

Draco pencha sa tête sur le côté admirant son œuvre, une mèche blonde tomba sur son visage accentuant son air faussement innocent n° 9 « Qu'est ce qui te déranges ? »

Mais Harry s'était déjà détourné, maugréant pour lui-même et prêtant attention au prochain signe.

Il ne rencontre jamais ses amis ou sa famille.

D'accord. Ca devient bizarre. Et si Jean-Luc s'était inspiré de sa vie pour amuser ses téléspectateurs grâce à ses malheurs.

De toute façon Draco n'a aucun ami. Les gens avaient même commencé à l'éviter quand il marchait dans la rue. Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Draco si les autres n'avaient pas développé les capacités indispensables pour pouvoir le supporter.

N'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Il oublie des anniversaires, les vacances et les évènements spéciaux.

Enfin, Harry sourît satisfait, laissant s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Sur ce point Draco avait tout juste. Draco gâtait, ou au moins essayer de gâter, son amoureux autant qu'il se gâtait lui-même. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si désespéré après tout.

Il sur réagis aux évènements.

Là encore… Ou peut-être pas.

« AHHHH »

Harry sursauta, se tordu pour voire un Draco s'éloigner de la table en sautant à cloche pied.

« Qu'est –ce »

« MA CHAUSSETTE ! » Draco le regardait, souffrant clairement, désignant de manière dramatique sa chaussette, une main couvrant ses yeux.

En effet, son pied toujours en l'air était couvert d'un liquide translucide. Une seconde plus tard une forte odeur d'acétone lui parvint et Harry couvrit son nez.

« Tu n'as pas fermé le capuchon, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry à travers le tissu de sa manche.

Draco lui lança un regard de reproche, comme si Harry s'était moqué de lui, puis secoua la tête, penaud, sa propre manche couvrant son nez.

« C'est ton œuvre » Harry s'était retourné, respirant à travers le tissu. « Tu nettoies ».

Il entendit son amoureux aux yeux gris râler pour la forme et éponger les dégâts.

« Et le signe le plus inquiétant …. » La voix de Jean-Luc annonçait joyeusement : « 8. Il flirte avec d'autres en votre présence. »

Harry se prit la tête. Où commencer cette liste?

Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Pansy (eurk),Blaise, Star, Caleb, Seamus…

« Tu peux respirer normalement maintenant à moins que tu ne veuille tourner de l'œil, dans quel cas je n'ai pas d'objection. »

Dean, Oh Merlin, même le Professeur Mac Gonnagal une ou deux fois…

Harry leva la tête vers les yeux gris. Ils brillaient de manière espiègle et avec quelque chose d'autre qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu avant. Mais c'était une nouveauté intéressante.

_Pourquoi restait-il ? Les signes étaient pourtant clairs_.

« Je peux faire quelque pour toi ? » demanda nonchalamment Harry.

_Les signes lui disaient de partir…._

« Harry, je … je voulais juste que tu saches… »

… _et de ne jamais regarder en arrière._

Harry attendit patiemment, sa main glissant de ses cheveux pour couvrir celle de Draco, cette main toujours chaude. Peu importe à quel point Draco voulait paraître froid, il était toujours, toujours chaud.

« Le sorcier en moi est amoureux du sorcier en toi ».

Le commencement d'un sourire heureux apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry malgré la moue de son petit-ami. « Draco… Es-tu en train de e dire que tu m'aimes ? »

Draco se balançait sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise, fixant Harry : « … peut-être ».

« Viens par là, toi » Harry passa ses bras autours du cou de Draco et l'attira pour un long et lent baiser.

Ils s'éloignèrent mais restèrent enlacés. Ils avaient besoin d'oxygène : pour leur corps, avant de reprendre leur baiser : pour leur âme.

_Pourquoi restais-t-il ?_

Les yeux d'Harry le dévisagèrent quand Draco cessa à nouveau le baiser : « Je t'aime aussi. »

_Pourquoi pas ?_


End file.
